


Too Fast

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being quick off the mark isn't always a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> itle: Too Fast  
> Pairing: Tosh/Ianto  
> Rating: 18+ for smut  
> Summary: Being quick off the mark isn't always a good thing  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the challenge was Try Again  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto is too gentle with her. She pushes him back onto the bed and hitches up her skirt so she can straddle him. Loosening his tie she leaves a trail of kisses along his neck. She opens his shirt and scrapes her nails across his chest. Tosh grinds against him and then moves to open his trousers. Sliding her hand inside she grips his cock.

"Wait please," is all he manages to get out before he comes. He's embarrassed but she kisses him.

"We can always try again."

Ianto uses his fingers and tongue to please her while they wait.


End file.
